


la jeune rose

by TiredRazzberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Français | French, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredRazzberry/pseuds/TiredRazzberry
Summary: A poem I wrote recently about my younger cousin's death. Modeled after "La Beauté" by Baudelaire.Le sujet de mon poème est la mort récente de mon jeune cousin qui était comme un frère cadet. Il s’est suicidé l’été passé. Cette exercice était cathartique.





	la jeune rose

Je n’ai pas eu une fleur comme notre frère,

Ou ma soeur et ma mère, comme notre famille.

Ils ont voulu un souvenir de leurs misères. 

Les roses ont fanées vite, leurs morts tranquilles,

 

Une fleur pourrie qui ne peut plus soutenir.

Je ne veux jamais voir ton visage parcheminé.

Je me sens mal en voyant tes mains décharnées.

Je me demande pourquoi tu voulus mourir.

 

Ta famille ont abandonné leurs roses jaunes,

Je ne les ai pas regardées pourrir comme toi.

Dans une Bible, je les ai pressé chacune.

 

Ils ont moisi, et le jaune est devenu brun. 

Je pense à ton bronzage blanchi, de ta jeunesse,

Dieu t’a cueilli trop tôt; il manque de finesse.


End file.
